


The secret in the Inspector’s office

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: (for Cabanela and Jowd), (from the hopeless fanboy), (still him), Accidental Voyeurism, Diary/Journal, Early Days, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Outsider, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: The fact that no-one in the office would know how to investigate their way out of a paper bag was Cabanela’s bane and, on vanishingly rare occasions, his blessing.
Relationships: Blue Detective/Cabanela (Ghost Trick), Cabanela/Jowd (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	The secret in the Inspector’s office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/gifts).



> I hope the logical leap from your "sparkly in love early days Cabanela" to this isn't too much of a stretch... happy happy Yuletide!

Dear diary,

you will never imagine what happened when I went back to the office today. I realized as I was crossing the park that I had half a sandwich left on my desk, so I turned around to go fetch what would be a delectable midnight snack. By the time I made it to the building, everyone else but the guard had left. So I thought, dear diary – you know that Inspector Cabanela has been particularly radiant as of late. I wish you could see him! That sparkle in his eye, the charming smile, which he now flashes so generously as he runs his manicured fingers through the elegant gray streaks of his hair. I have often been tempted to check out his office, to see if perhaps he has been hiding some kind of beauty ointment in a secret compartment of his desk, a cologne, a secret manual, you know? How does he do it? But never found an opening. Until today! Fourth floor, here I come!

Imagine my surprise, then, when, making my way toward the office, I heard a faint noise, like a rustling of clothes, coming from inside the room. I peeked through the keyhole, fearing a competitor… and found the Inspector himself! Detective Jowd was there too – the Inspector had pushed him against a wall and was kissing him quite thoroughly, clutching at his open shirt with a convincing display of passion. Detective Jowd, I loathe to say, looked amused by the other’s efforts but was not doing too hot himself: he was fumbling to find a way to sneak his big clumsy hands inside the Inspector’s beautiful white coat (I hope he washed them!) even though it was uncharacteristically unbuttoned. What a sorry spectacle. Honestly, I could have done better.

And that, dear diary, is how I knew once again that the Inspector is a great and admirable man: it is very noble of him to share his time and talents to personally teach Detective Jowd how to better kiss his wife.

I hope one day he teaches me too.


End file.
